


Kryptonian vs. Furniture

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: As a Kryptonian on Earth Kara has broken a lot of furniture, including beds, mostly unintentionally. This time it just so happens to be Lena's bed that breaks.





	Kryptonian vs. Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry I broke your bed."
> 
> I've never seen a prompt more suited to a little smut ficlet before... so, I had to do this.

A soft whimper escaped Kara’s lips as she arched upward into the soft press of Lena’s mouth. “Oh Rao,” The blonde-haired woman whispered, her eyes blown wide and her gaze locked on the playful smirk that covered Lena’s lips, as she watched Lena slowly descend her body.

Lena pressed a hot kiss to the base of Kara’s ribcage before she shifted her mouth to run her tongue down the smooth line of Kara’s rippling abdominals to the top of the woman’s panties. “Off?” Lena husked out questioningly as she slipped the tips of her fingers underneath the elasticated fabric on either of Kara’s hips.

“Please.” Kara begged as she lifted her hips off the bed encouragingly. “Lena…”

“I’ve got you.” Lena promised. The dark-haired woman’s hands quickly discarded Kara’s underwear and slung them over her shoulder without a care as to where they landed. Then, with a breathless moan at the sight of Kara’s body laid bare underneath her, Lena bent her head to kiss across the line of Kara’s hipbones and down into the juncture between the woman’s thighs.

Lena’s lips, teeth, and tongue worshipped the sensitive skin of Kara’s inner thighs with a series of sweet kisses, sharp bites, and languid licks. Lena worked at Kara’s skin until the Kryptonian’s pale skin glistened with sweat and the faint pink marks of Lena’s teeth, and the Kryptonian’s hands tugged urgently at Lena’s hair to encourage her exploration.

“Please, please, oh _Rao_ , Lena…” Kara begged desperately as she rocked her hips upward toward Lena’s mouth. “I need… Please… I need…”

Lena followed the desperate pleading direction of Kara’s hands and swiped her tongue through the glistening wetness that had formed between Kara’s thighs. “Fuck,” Lena groaned at the first taste of Kara’s desperation on the tip of her tongue, “you’re so wet for me.”

“All for you.” Kara whimpered as she bucked her hips upward into the curl of Lena’s tongue.

The dark-haired woman pressed her hands firmly against Kara’s hips to keep them pinned to the mattress as she sank her tongue into the folds of Kara’s pussy and swiped her tongue upward to catch the throbbing bud of the woman’s clit. Lena swirled her tongue around the bud—she flicked it, she licked it, and she sucked it—until Kara’s body bowed upward, froze, and then crashed against the bed.

~

A smirk settled on Lena’s lips as she settled her head on Kara’s thigh to watch as the blonde-haired woman’s breathing evened out. “I love you.” Lena whispered into the softness of Kara’s skin as she pressed a soothing kiss on the line of Kara’s hip.

“I love you too.” Kara breathed out around the dopey smile that covered her lips. “I’m sorry I broke your bed.”

“I’m not.” Lena chuckled as a wicked grin crept across her lips. “That was _hot_.” 


End file.
